The Sweetness Of Reunion
by Iced Blueberry Tea
Summary: Oneshot sequel to DKnS giRLs' Shattered Innocence. Lucy's foster parents have passed away. Is it time for her to know the truth? Approved by original authors of S.I.


**Hello! I'm new to the world of DGM but I know enough…anyway if you want to read this ficlet you'd hafta read DnKS-giRLs' ****Shattered Innocence ****first because this is a oneshot sequel to that story.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, all right. Hoshino Katsura-sama owns DGM, and DnKS-giRLs owns ****Shattered Innocence ****and its OCs. But they said I get to have full credit for this fic, so at least I own **_**something **_**from this! n.n**

* * *

_**The Sweetness Of Reunion**_

Since that day when Lucina Maya had gotten lost at the Black Order, she always came back. She loved the people that Allen had introduced her to, and besides, she would soon have to stay there as an Exorcist herself, anyway.

Lucy was blissfully unaware that Allen and Kanda were her true parents, but they still showered her with as much love as they would have given her as if they had had her back. She began to look up to them as her "second parents", as her own foster parents had begun to trust the couple themselves. If only Lucy really knew…

But this idyllic existence would not last long. It was broken a year later.

Lucy came to the Black Order in anguished tears, and it turned out that her parents both passed away together of mysterious causes. The people in the Order all mourned with Lucy, and held a funeral for her parents. Allen and Kanda comforted her with heavy hearts.

"What will I do now, Mrs Kanda?" Lucy sobbed. She had taken to calling Allen Mrs Kanda fondly. "Where can I go?"

"Here," Allen replied softly. "Stay at the Black Order. We'll take care of you until we find your parents' wills. Don't you worry, Lucy."

He hugged the eight-year-old beauty protectively, feeling the same heaviness in his heart again as Lucy hugged him back like the lost child she was.

---

A few days after the funeral, Lucy requested to visit her parents' graves alone. Even though she was only eight, the Black Order granted her request. They never realized what could happen to the young girl.

Lucy came back in such a state that everyone was in alarm. Her clothes were ripped and bloody and she was in hysterical panic. Allen ran to her and took her by the shoulders anxiously.

"Lucy? Lucy! What happened?" he questioned.

"Mrs…Kanda…" Lucy gasped, her eyes shadowed by her dark bangs. Allen noticed something disturbing: blood staining the girl's usually pristine pale cheek.

Fear in his heart, he slowly, carefully tilted Lucy's chin up and heard himself gasp in horror and anguish. The left eye that used to be as silver and innocent as the other was now cursed, completely pure black with a red focusing pupil like Allen's own cursed eye. It was bleeding profusely.

Tears filled the silver-haired Exorcist's eyes as he stared at his beloved daughter.

"Mrs Kanda…I did something horrible…" Lucy sobbed. "I killed them…I killed my mother…and father…"

"Lucy! Lucy, what…" Kanda arrived at that moment, stopping short to see his daughter with a newly cursed eye.

"Dear God, what happened to you?!" he said in shock, kneeling in front of Lucy.

"I killed my parents, Mr Kanda!" the girl shrieked. "I killed them!"

Allen and Kanda made Lucy tell them everything. After a lot of breaking down, she managed to say what happened.

She was at the graves, mourning, when a "very fat man with a top hat and a weird-looking umbrella" (the Earl, no doubt) had greeted her and asked her if she wanted him to revive her parents. Lucy had fallen into the trap and turned her parents into Akuma.

The Earl then ordered them to kill Lucy. Before they attempted doing so, the Akuma that was her father slashed her left eye, leaving a curse. It was then her left arm transformed into a katana which glowed a fiery green and annihilated both Akuma.

The story of what happened reminded Allen so much of his own past. He broke down there and then, puzzling Lucy into thinking she upset her "second mother". Kanda, however, understood and gave Allen a fervent hug to comfort him.

"Yuu…" Allen whispered brokenly, embracing his spouse tightly as if afraid he might disappear.

"Don't cry," Kanda replied softly, determinedly. "It hurts to see you cry like this…"

Allen just nodded mutely. Lucy, sitting where she was, stared into space, unwillingly reviving the memory that just imprinted itself permanently in her mind.

She would never forget that incident. Never.

---

News of Lucy's new cursed eye spread like wildfire amongst those in the Order, yet no one told her the truth. The truth that Lucy's real parents were Allen and Kanda. They'd sworn to the two not to say anything of the sort to Lucy.

Finally, Komui announced that he had found Lucy's parents' will and summoned everyone to listen.

"There's only one will?" Kanda asked.

"Yes," Komui nodded, uncharacteristically grim-looking. "Both had the same wishes. I'll proceed with reading it."

He adjusted his glasses and began to read.

"'The Last Will And Testament'

"'We, being in our sane minds, do declare that this be our last will and testament.

"'To the beautiful girl we raised with the best of our abilities, Lucina Maya, we bequeath to her everything that we have owned; the house, the assets, everything. As of our deaths, they were all be at Lucy's disposal.

"'To the Black Order, we wish for Lucy to be placed under your care. Partly because it is "home" to Lucy's favourite people and partly because she can find her real parents there.'"

Lucy gasped upon hearing that. "My…real parents?" she whispered in shock.

Komui nodded and continued reading to allow Lucy to comprehend what her 'parents' meant.

"'Lucy, if you are reading this or if someone is reading this to you, it's time for you to know the truth. You are not our real daughter. You were given to us by your real parents. They did not want to let you go but because they are Exorcists and must follow the orders of the Commanders, they had to give you up. Do not resent them for doing so; your real father actually threatened them so that he and your real mother could keep you. All the time they had with you was one year. But now that we are gone, you should go back to your real parents. As the Commanders state after their decision to give you up, we are your legal guardians and whatever we want to do with you is to be respected without further ado. So we want you to be with your true mother and father.'"

The room was silent. Komui put down the will and looked up gravely. Lucy did not take her eyes off the will.

"My real parents," she said softly.

"It doesn't state who they are," Komui said in a carefully gentle tone. "Would you like to know?"

There was silence. Then…

Lucy shook her head.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"W-what?" Allen stammered.

"You don't want to know your real parents?" Rinali asked, stunned.

"No," Lucy said quietly.

Everyone exchanged worried, puzzled glances, and it was too much for Allen. He fled from the room, tears blurring his vision. Kanda was hot on his heels.

"Allen!" he yelled.

"Of course she wouldn't want to know…she never remembered our care for her…she will forever only remember the care of the parents who had her with them…" Allen sobbed.

"Allen, don't say that," Kanda said, taking his spouse by the arms. "Lucy's in shock, she needs some time. For God's sake, don't cry…damn it, it hurts me to see you like this…"

"I'm sorry, Yuu…" Allen murmured, leaning his cheek against Kanda's strong, comforting chest.

Light footsteps echoed behind them. Kanda turned his head rapidly and saw Lucy. The girl was shaken and pale-faced.

"What is it?" the samurai Exorcist asked curtly. He didn't mean to take that tone with her, but he couldn't help it. Whoever could make Allen cry like that would always get that treatment.

"I didn't want to know who my real parents are because I think I already do," Lucy said in a trembling, yet clear voice.

Kanda's heart nearly stopped at her words. In his arms, Allen had stopped shaking. The silver-haired Exorcist slowly pulled away from Kanda and looked at Lucy.

"You…do?" he asked breathlessly.

Lucy hesitantly approached them, as if afraid either one of them might strike her. She tiptoed slightly and placed a finger on Allen's left cheek, where his curse mark was. Then she pointed to her own.

"Before I…killed Mama and Papa…" she said softly. "They said they loved me…and then I heard them say…'you now look more like your mother'…I didn't understand…"

Allen gasped, unconsciously kneeling down in front of Lucy. She didn't break her innocent gaze from his. "Mrs Kanda," she said, her voice so soft that only Allen could hear her. "You're my real mother, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Allen said; he was too stunned to speak. Heaven had truly taken pity on him this time. It was too good to be true.

Lucy smiled—a radiant sight to behold. She slowly put her arms around Allen and hugged him tightly. The tears in the silver-haired Exorcist's eyes overflowed with joy.

Kanda, who was watching silently, thanked God he was able to witness the amazing sight before him. He leaned down to hug both his spouse and daughter. It was an unbelievable feeling, to have his own family together, reunited.

Lucy pulled away, looking a bit hesitant. "Um…" she began awkwardly.

"What is it?" Allen asked softly, unable to believe that his precious daughter now knew the truth and accepted it.

"I'm back," Lucy smiled.

Her two parents also smiled. "Welcome back."

* * *

**AHHH!!! What the heck!! That wasn't much good but I hope DnKS-giRLs liked it and I hope you did, too!! Please R&R? n.n**


End file.
